The Sick Day
by igottaflynow
Summary: Continuation of 10x18 where Arizona is sick and Callie takes care of her.


**A/N: This oneshot was requested for me to write a couple of months ago, based on when Arizona fell ill at the end of 10x18 with this oneshot being the part where Callie takes care of her, and _f_ _inally_ I've managed to complete it, so, sorry for the delay to whoever requested this on Curious Cat! I'm not sure what to think of it but I do hope you all enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

Arizona had already discerned that she was falling ill the night before, her super powers still intact but the blonde being the trouper she was only made her want to get up and out. She hated being sick and she hated feeling sorry for herself when she was. She hated not being able to go to work and do things other people were doing. She hated watching trashy TV shows that made her lose ten brain cells at a time.

It felt as though her whole brain was thumping against her skull and her body was weak as she slowly to sat up in bed. Turning her head, she checked the time. 5:47. It was only another 13 minutes until the alarm sounded throughout the bedroom, effectively waking her wife up to start the day. Laying back down, the blonde's head found solace in the soft, plump pillow; providing comfort for her pounding headache. Closing her eyes, she let the darkness invade her head, the brief tranquility easing her brain and aching limbs. It didn't last for long though when Callie turned onto her side facing Arizona, her arms lazily wrapping around Arizona's midsection.

"Morning gorgeous." Callie said softly, her voice croaky and laced with sleep as her eyes were still half shut.

"Morning." Arizona replied, mustering up as much strength as possible in her voice. "How are you?

Callie moved her head up to look at the blonde, her arms still wrapped around her wife. "I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm okay." Arizona smiled lightly, not being completely honest with the brunette. She knew admitting she was ill would only make Callie put her on bed rest for the entirety of the day, the idea itself was something she wasn't too fond regardless of how ill she felt.

"Good." Callie lips turned up into a smile, leaning forward she pressed a kiss against Arizona's forehead, immediately feeling the burn on her lips from the blonde's skin. Frowning, Callie placed a hand on Arizona's forehead, confirming her first thoughts. All Arizona could do was sigh, she knew it was only a matter of time until Callie realised she was ill; there was no fooling her after all. "You're really hot. Are you ill?" The brunette questioned worriedly.

Quirking an eyebrow up, Arizona smirked. "Mhm, you're really hot too." Despite feeling unwell, the pediatric surgeon certainly didn't lose her ability to flirt with her wife, who was definitely hot every day of every week.

While Callie would sometimes fall for the playfulness from Arizona, when it came to her health she wasn't playing. Even if it was something small such as a virus Callie couldn't help but feel concerned and be there as much as she possibly could be for her wife. "You can't fool me." Callie said as a matter of fact. "So, what you're going to do is take the day off work, rest and get better,"

"Bu-" Arizona tried to interrupt with any plausible reason to stop that from happening.

"No buts. You can't go to work, you know you can't, honey." Callie spoke more softly this time as propped herself up on her elbow.

Giving in to defeat, Arizona sighed and buried her head further into the pillow, slightly thankful for the softness that yet again enveloped her head. "I'll have to ring the hospital though, ask Alex if he can check on my patients during the time I'm not there." She told Callie, her voice croaky as her eyes flickered shut, her headache thumping even more.

"Ah-ahh, no. I'll do it for you." Callie offered, wanting to do anything she could to help her wife. "I'm going to take the day off too, just so I can look after you."

A frown formed on Arizona's face, she didn't expect Callie to take the day off just for her. "What? You don't have to do that. You have patients, surgeries. People need you and your healing hands more than I do." Arizona laughed weakly towards the end of her sentence.

Callie's face broke out into a smile, Arizona always had a way to make the brunette smile and Callie was forever thankful that the blonde was always a shining light in her life.

"I want to look after you. You need to get better, Arizona. The faster you get better, the faster you'll be back in an OR."

"Callie," Arizona groaned tiredly, moving her eyes up to her wife laid above her. "please, go to work, I can look after myself."

Sighing, Callie gave in to the pleads coming from Arizona. "Fine! Fine, but I'm going to go to the hospital, check on my patients then come back home. This is the only compromise I'm making." Callie settled, knowing the blonde couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, but don't rush back for me, okay?" The last thing Arizona wanted was for Callie to rush back home, especially if she was needed.

"I won't, don't worry. I'll take Sofia with me so she can go to the day care and you can get some rest." Pushing the duvet covers back slightly, Callie maneuvered herself out of bed and stood up. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's forehead before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

It had been over an hour and half and Arizona had already lost more brain cells than she could be bothered to count. There was no way she could understand how people could watch trashy daytime shows day in, day out, they only made her want to get up and go to work but unfortunately, she didn't have the mental or physical energy to do so.

She was about to fall asleep when she had to leave the warm, comfy bed and make a quick beeline towards the bathroom. Arizona hated being sick, she hated how it made her feel. She wanted to wish it away, but being a doctor she knew that wasn't possible and she just had to let it run it's course. Leaning against the cool, tiled wall, Arizona sighed in relief. Closing her eyes, she let the new found coolness relax her feverish and aching body, providing a new kind comfort. She was sure she could stay here all day, to hell with the trashy TV shows.

Arizona had completely zoned out while leaning against the cool wall in the bathroom, she hadn't even realised when Callie had returned back home until she heard her name falling from her wife's lips.

"Arizona?! Where are you?!" Callie called out, searching for the ill blonde.

"In here!" Arizona shouted back weakly, her eyes drooping as she battled to keep them open.

Pushing the door to the bathroom open, Callie chuckled. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's nice and cold here and the toilet is my new best friend." She told Callie, lifting a leg up to her chest as she rested her chin on her knee. "And I'm too weak to stand up. My legs ache." She groaned in annoyance.

Moving closer to Arizona, Callie helped her stand up. "I think we should take you back to bed and I'm going to make you some soup which should help a little." Callie spoke calmly with a smile as she helped the peds surgeon back to their bedroom.

"I hate soup." Arizona groaned in frustration, she always associated the liquid food with being ill, which she was but it still didn't stop her from disliking the stuff.

She knew that when she was ill she was a pain in the butt, but Callie always took the time out to look after her, as would Arizona if the roles had been reversed. Yes, she was feeling frustrated and sorry for herself, but she felt nothing but love for the time and patience Callie was giving her.

After getting Arizona safely back in to bed, Callie made her way to the kitchen to warm up the soup she had bought for Arizona. She hated seeing Arizona ill and of course she wanted to do whatever she could to make her feel well. After she had warmed the contents of the soup up, Callie carried it in to Arizona carefully.

"Here you go, it'll make you feel so much better, babe." Callie smiled, passing the bowl to Arizona after she had sat up.

"Will you stay with me?" Arizona asked, looking up at Callie. "I don't think I can lay here and watch these TV shows on my own anymore," she nodded her head across to the TV as she spoke. "I need someone with me to cuddle and joke about how awful these shows are and how people on them to need reevaluate their lives." She finished with a slight laugh, hoping Callie would take her up on her offer.

Callie couldn't help but laugh and nod, accepting the offer. "Nothing would make me happier." She made her way over to her side of the bed, carefully climbing in next to Arizona as the blonde reluctantly tucked into the soup she had been provided with.

"There's nothing good on TV, it's either shows involving someone suing another individual for a trivial matter, boring talk shows with celebrities no one is interested in or reruns of Family Feud on Fox; there is no good option here." Arizona sighed in dismay before lifting the spoon to her mouth.

"We could always watch a movie? There's gotta be something that you'll like the sound of." Callie attempted to offer a solution.

Arizona shrugged at the offer, it didn't actually sound that bad at all. "As long as it's not a generic heterosexual movie where boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love and get married." She scoffed.

Callie would be lying if she didn't already know she was going to get that response. "It can be anything you want."

"That's a relief." Arizona replied, her voice now not as croaky as before due to the warm soup. "How was work?"

"It was okay, there wasn't much to do so I wasn't needed anyway which I was thankful for. The only thing I could think about was coming back home to you." Callie admitted which made a small smile form on Arizona's face.

Placing the bowl on the bedside table and sitting back against the headboard of the bed, Arizona looked toward Callie. "You're so cute." She said, earning a blush from Callie. "And I'm lucky to have you."

"It's nothing, not really. I just wanted to take care of you." Callie shrugged modestly.

Arizona shook her head slowly. "It's not just today. You're always there for me and you always make me feel better, whether it's mentally or physically. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I know I'm a _very_ lucky woman." She spoke with complete gratitude and it was true, day in and day out she was grateful for the woman she was lucky enough to call her wife.

Callie smiled at Arizona, the kind of smile that was full of love and admiration. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona replied with as much love in her voice as she could muster in her current state. "I really wish I could kiss you right now but I don't want to pass my illness onto you." She laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about that." Callie too sat back close to Arizona as she took the blonde's hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. "Let's find a movie to watch, you can kiss me all you want when you're better." Callie shot Arizona a smirk which told the other woman everything she needed to know.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get kisses and much, _much_ more."


End file.
